


A night in

by queerest_avenger



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor being a little suggestive, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: Connor spends his day off of work with you.





	A night in

• It was one of those rare days that Connor was given the day off from the DPD

• Knowing your partner, Hank had to force him to go home

• It was piss-pouring that day

• He’d come home to your shared flat of three months drenched (Thank the gods his model was waterproof).

• After you helped Con dry off, you decided he needed some R&R

• The two of you were sat on the sofa, watching a movie, a bowl of popcorn beside Connor

• He had you pulled into his side, his arm draped over your shoulder

• You hardly were allowed to spend alone time with him

• You appreciated moments like these

• Connor began playing with your hair as he passed you the bowl

• Connor found out pretty quickly that he quite enjoyed the flavour, but didn’t eat much

• You took the bowl, smiling at him

• “Thanks, babe”, you winked

• You rarely called him “babe”, you just enjoyed the reaction you’d get out of him

• It was totally worth it 

• You placed the bowl on the coffee table and curled into Connor’s side; wrapping your arm around his waist loosely

• Connor squeezed your shoulder in turn

• He began rubbing your side then your thigh

• “Don’t start something you can’t finish, darlin’”, you state, lightly smacking his chest

• You felt his chest vibrate as he laughed, “I definitely could, N/N.”

• “Shaddup, you ass,” your face turned red

• “As you wish, N/N”, he replied, chuckling

• You looked up at the android, who was becoming more human each day, and pouted “Your so mean to me, Connie!”

• You knew he didn’t care too much for the nickname

• He just stared at you like it didn’t deter him and returned his attention back to the movie

• You sighed not getting the reaction you wanted and resumed your position against Connor’s chest

• Not long after the two of you were asleep, Connor’s head lying on your shoulder.

• Days like these you wouldn’t take for granted


End file.
